This invention relates to switches and support assemblies for electronic artificial larynxes.
Electronic artificial larynxes are used by persons who have had their diseased larynx or "voice box" removed. Invariably, the removal causes a person to lose the power of normal articulation of speech because the person can no longer produce a tone in the throat which can be modulated in the mouth into articulate speech. In those instances, electronic artificial larynxes are useful because they provide a tone substantially resembling the tone normally produced by the natural larynx.
Prior electronic artificial larynxes have been controlled by switches which shut off the electronic larynx to conserve a power source when the larynx is not in use. Often, the control switch was hand-operated and other parts of the electronic larynx were hand-held.
Problems arise with hand-operated or hand-supported electronic artificial larynxes when a would-be user is not able or does not desire to hold a component of the electronic larynx in his hand. This may occur when the user is physically unable to use his hands or when the would-be user desires to use his hands for other functions while he talks through the electronic larynx. Accordingly, a need exists for supports and switches for electronic artificial larynxes which enable the artificial larynx to be operated without use of the user's hands.